Welcome home
by scorpion22
Summary: Two sibling are found doing more then fighting, and the outcome will be what ? Read and find out and I hope you enjoy if so please review.


I own nothing.

Chapter one

" Welcome home " said Mike and Carol Brady as their two middle children Peter and Jan Brady came home for Christmas, they were in college now; Peter in his first year, and Jan in her second. After being greeted they went to their rooms, Jan to her old room which she shared with Cindy, but Peter would get his own room because Bobby now slept in Greg's old attic bedroom.

"Welcome home big brother "whispered Cindy when Peter entered the room shutting the door behind him. Peter turned in time to see his youngest sister Cindy lying naked on his bed.

"Cindy "breathed Peter watching as she got up from the bed, and walked over to him suggestively where she kissed him hot on the lips. Cindy was all grown up at seventeen, in the next year and a half she'd be off to college. Peter and Cindy were lovers; they had been for a while now.

"Did you miss me…I missed you "muttered Cindy kissing him again in far more than a sisterly manner.

"Really did you miss all of me or just my cock "asked Peter as she helped him remove his clothes.

"Both I missed both "whispered Cindy kissing him as she felt him put his arms around her as the final piece of clothing he wore was finally gone.

"Fuck me "breathed Cindy against his lips. Cindy suddenly found herself on her hands and knees in front of Peter on the bed. She felt his hands on her hips, then his cock at her pussy, and she was forced face first into the pillow as he thrust inside her.

"You're so tight "groaned Pete lightly slapping her ass as he began to move inside her.

Peter gripped her hips tighter, thrusting inside her with a fever now while listening to her moan and gasp, and seeing her hands gripping the sheets of his bed. His lips found the back of her neck, licking and kissing it until her back met his chest, and she turned her head to kiss him. They kissed wildly, and the pleasure he brought with each thrust got bigger. His cock left her pussy for only a second as he flipped her around so that she lay on her back, and again his cock was thrusting inside her sweetness. Cindy wrapped her legs around his waist, using one of her own fingers to play with her clit, this increased the pleasure Peter was bringing her with his cock.

The words, the sounds that came out of his baby sisters mouth even surprised Peter, but they also excited him making him fuck her harder and faster.

"Cindy "growled Peter as his hands slid up her body both coming to squeeze her breasts fondly.

"Fuck me "breathed Cindy now matching his thrusts as her hands covered his atop her breasts.

"You want me to fuck your pussy baby sister then you're going to have to beg "breathed Peter at that moment he stopped all movement, and settled himself inside her. At that same moment Cindy looked like she wanted to cry, she increased the movement of her fingers on her clit hoping to make herself cum, but still giving her brother a pleading look.

He waited not hearing anything then Peter quickly kissed her forehead before putting his ear directly in front of her ruby red lips.

"Please I'm yours please "said Cindy into his ear. He felt her smile then she pulled his lips to hers, and she kissed him. That kiss was the kiss of a woman dying to be fucked, and Peter knew that the minute it began. He felt Cindy smile when he began to move again, but he couldn't stop kissing her, she was his drug of choice, and he was indulging tonight. Peter practically had to force himself to stop kissing her, and to let his mouth travel to her nipples. He was moving inside her again easily, and as he did this he took her nipple into his mouth.

"Pete yes suck on them "purred Cindy encouragingly, her head was thrown back, her fingers tugging on his hair.

"Pete fuck me "growled Cindy feeling as he lightly bit her nipples tenderly.

"Yes baby sister "whispered Peter licking both her hard nipples, his arms going around her waist.

"God Pete I'm going to cum "exclaimed Cindy as she captured his mouth in a deep kiss.

"Cum with me Cindy "said Peter and then their release came upon them almost at the same time.

" Yes " screamed Cindy before Peters mouth covered hers, now the only sounds she made were soft almost silent moans as they quaked together.

"That was great "whispered Peter after it was all over, his head coming to rest against hers. They kissed for what would be the final time before they turned their heads to see the bedroom door opening, and there wasn't time to hide. They saw Jan walk in, and they were scared for the first time since their relationship had begun.

"OH MY GOD "screamed Jan falling back against the door making it close, she was covering her eyes as if she had been blinded.

Peter pulled out of Cindy; they began to get dressed as Jan stood in the corner motionless, her hand still covering her eyes.

"You can look now Jan we're decent "said Cindy. When Jan turned around she saw they were fully clothed and standing next to each other. For her sake they barely touched because that would seem to obvious, they didn't want her to know they were lovers, that they loved each other as more than brother and sister.

" What the fuck…you guys were fucking…and enjoying it…your brother and sister and your fucking…that's illegal…indecent…wrong….and very very very disgusting OH MY FUCKING GOD " screamed Jan looking at the two as if they were the devil.

"Jan we know, but we love each other "muttered Cindy looking at Peter for help, Jan didn't miss how they seemed to move closer.

" God damn it Cindy your supposed to love each other…your brother and sister, but you're not supposed to love each other like that…you're not supposed to be fucking " seethed Jan looking disgusted with them both.

" Jan listen we know it's wrong, but we need it for now we need it so I want you to keep your mouth shut…don't tell mom and dad…don't tell anyone " said Peter his voice grave, his tone meant that this was not a request this was an order.

"FINE "screamed Jan leaving through the bathroom door, seconds later they heard the shower come on. After Jan was gone, they were alone again, and Cindy collapsed into a chair her head in her hands.

" Maybe she's right we should stop…it could have been mom and dad who walked in not Jan " whispered Cindy feeling as Peter took her hands, and looking up she found him kneeling in front of her. Peter caressed her cheek, kissing both her hands, and pulling her into his lap on the floor.

"Cindy I know we came into dangerous waters, but please don't stop this yet I need you "whispered Peter lightly kissing her cheek. Cindy pushed him backwards into the carpet holding him down with both hands before straddling him.

Now she was on top of him, she brought her lips so that they were hovering over his, and soon her lips were kissing his lips. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and he didn't fight her as she took control of it while his hands pushed up her shirt, and let her breasts hang free as he played with them. Peter gently touched, squeezed, and pinched them, until the kiss ended Cindy sitting up and pulling her shirt down.

"I'm not stopping, but that's enough for now I'm going to my room now "said Cindy standing and leaving him lying on the floor as she left the room.

"The little minx "laughed Peter as he watched her go while standing to unpack.

He put clothes in closets, drawers, and some he laid out on the bed, while he did this he expected two things, one for Bobby to come see him, and two the call that meant dinner, but when the dinner call came, and he still hadn't seen his brother Peter was kinda worried.

" Have you seen Bobby " Peter asked Cindy as he walked out of his room, and when she nodded her no he felt even more worried, was his brother mad at him. The whole family wasn't coming home so it was only Mike, Carol, Jan, Peter, Bobby, and Cindy in the house. Bobby walked through the front door as they were coming down the stairs, and Cindy and Peter both noticed how he seemed to avoid them both.

"Hello "he said quickly as he sat across from them at the table while Jan even though she had seen what she did still sat next to them.

Peter and Cindy didn't miss the look they got from Bobby when they held hands so that dad could say grace, and it disturbed them both, had Jan told him what she'd seen.

"Looks good mom "commented Peter as he passed his plate around, they were having pot roast, roast potatoes, and roast vegetables. They ate in silence for only a second, but then they began to talk like they always did at dinner, but they noticed how Bobby avoided talking to them.

"How's school going kids "asked Carol as she ate looking around at them?

"Fine "they all said at once.

"Bobby's going to Yale next year "said Cindy trying to get Bobby to say something to one of them, but failing because he just kept eating.

"Cool you'll like it Bob "said Peter looking across at his brother.

"Yeah he will "said Cindy staring at Bobby looking very confused. Mike and Carol watched Bobby they had noticed his behavior too, but shrugged deciding to let the kids work it out for themselves. After dinner they all went upstairs including Bobby who went straight to the attack, slamming the door behind him, they didn't share a room anymore so Peter couldn't make him talk, but it really bothered him.

Hours later every light went off except the one in Mike and Carols room, but as the night passed all lights were out, but not everyone was asleep. Peter slept across the hall in his old room; Jan who was still awake could hear him snoring. Bobby was asleep in the attic; he was always a soundless sleeper.

"Cindy are you awake "asked Jan checking to see if her sister was asleep. When she got no response she knew for sure she was the only one awake as she watched Cindy the image of her and Pete kept popping into her head. She kept trying to understand why they could possibly be doing what they were doing, but each time she came up empty, and finally she had to comprehend that whatever the reason was she would never understand it. Jan felt sick each time she thought of it, and covered her eyes as if they were doing it in front of her again.

Jan wanted to go to mom and dad, but if she squealed they would know it was her because she was the only one that knew, she would be hated by them, and considered a squealer.

"I can't be a squealer "Jan told herself as she lay down in her bed promising herself to keep their secret no matter what.


End file.
